Gohan Eternal
by LordAderikBrogan
Summary: This takes place in the Home for Infinite Losers, after the Cell saga. Goku has received a challange from his brother, Radizt. Gohan and Piccolo find out that Radizt had gotten stronger than a super saiyan from that big guy in the office. They go to HFIL
1. Destruction of Goku

"Daddy?" He couldn't understand it. A man stood over his dad, his dad was fighting the man, but then the man hit him and his dad fell over. He cried for his dad to get up but his dad wouldn't. 'Why won't daddy get up.' Tears came to the boy's eyes. "Daddy?... Daddy!... Daddy!" Anger swelled with in his breast, churning loathing hatred for what this man did to his dad."... Daadddyyy!" the scearm rent the air, chilling the souls of all near. The man was now staring at him, so was another man, one who fought with his dad. He felt anger, hatred, and an odd feeling, a need, a need to vent the anger and hatred. He let the anger grow, drawing it out from all the corners in his soul. If his daddy and the other man couldn't win, he needed to get stronger. The boy reached deep, deeper than ever before. Before the astonished eyes of the two men, the child changed. His once dark eyes, so very dark, were lightning, to a pale green color. His hair too, turning from a dark black to a golden yellow. The very air was charged, the young saiyan's power rising beyond that of the two warriors. Rocks floated up around the boy, his anger belyingthe laws of physics. He Earth shook at the terrible rage growing, a rage that can only be satisfied with one mans death.

The boy sprang too fast for the experienced saiyans eyes to follow, the boy landing punch after excrutiating punch, never letting up the attack. The boy kicked and hit with abandon, relinquising all reason to the basic points of killing. The boy sprang into the air, stopping many feet above the barely concious saiyan. He positioned his hands, covered with the enemies blood, infront of him, power flowing just beyond the tips of his fingers, his power forming in his bared hands. He cried now, for he knew his dad was dead, he could sense no life force within the body. Yelling at the pain, anger and hate, he pushed the power from his body, all of it. The energy soared, aimed at the proned killer.

"Gohan?" Gohan who's that? "Gohan!" Gohan... I know that name... it's... mine. With a start the young boy sat straight, looking into the eyes of the green skinned man that was his fathers friend. "Gohan, I'm so sorry..." What was he talking about? Why was he sorry? The boy stood up, looking around. "Where's daddy?" The man, Mr. Piccolo, just looked away. Then he remembered, the man, his father dying, his loving, caring father. Tears welled in his eyes, blinding his sight of the namekian named Piccolo. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I'll take you to your mother. Come." In his grief, he never heard what Piccolo said next. "We'll get him back... we'll get him back."


	2. To flee from battle

**Ok, the first Ch, was supposed to be a one shot, but i'm an idiot and decided to post another one. This one will be a different from the other one, the last one was just a description mostly, also, sorry if it's confusing, all will be explained as the story progresses. Also, the Ogres of the HFIL are on a rampage due to Raditz, who was the saiyan who killed Goku. So, without futher a due, to the story!**

"Damn you!" Piccolo growled, as he blasted an Ogre with his Ki. For some reason, the Ogres of hell were attacking everything, ever since Raditz had discovered that his powers could increase exponetially in this world.

Gohan was only halfheartedly fighting, heck he wasn't even fighting. The blows he gave the ogre barely phased them, somehow they had gotten stronger and of course Gohan had gotten weaker with his deppression.

"Damn you Raditz, creating that much energy here."

Piccolo smashed an Ogre in the face before turning and grabbing Gohan. "Come on kid, we gotta run."

Charging between the raging and embattled Ogres, he found his way to King Yama's castle. (a/n sorry if i misspelled it, it's been a while) Opening the doors he saw King Kai standing there waiting for them to come back with Goku.

"Your back! I was getting worried that Goku was already in the fight... where is Goku by the way?" King Kai asked, confused.

"No time, get us out of here!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh, all right, seeing as all the Ogres are diobeying me..." King Yama grumbled. It all started when that Raditz guy became a Super Saiyan... turned all my subjects against me..." he complained as he stamped a piece of paper saying that the three had completeed their request and that they could go.

"There ya go!" he yelled to to their retreating forms. "Now lets see. Goku was dead, then his spiritual body died here, so he must be in..." Jumping up to his feet he yelled "Damn that Goku for dying again! Now I have to get him out of the damned Under Realms!"

The doors opened, and some of the Ogres not under Raditz's influence approached. "King Yama, may we ask what the Under Realms are?"

King Yama looked at them in disgust. "The Under Realms are where all the destroyed spirits go. Honestly, didn't you go to Ogre school?"

"Sorry sir, we forgot." The lead Ogre backed off only slightly and in his sniviling voice asked. "But sir, how are we going to get him back? No one can go to the Under Realms..."

"I know that, the door only opens every year, and it did so last month. We'll have to wait, and in the mean time I have the perfect guy, or, guys. Remember that kid that was just in here? He should be powerful enough!" Yama nearly laughed at his own genius.

"But sir, you said guys... the namakien isn't nearly as strong as the boy!"

"Don't worry, I know someone..." Yama said with a grin.

**Ok, i'm sorry for it's shortness, but it'll get better. This is my first Dragonball Z Fic, and i'm writing this with Zero inspiration and sleep. Please review it'll help.**


End file.
